All Jocks
by EZM2016
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan Evans just transfered to East High. Ryan is used to the constant bullying from ALL jocks at any school he attends, heck home is just as bad. He just accepts it as the norm. Will our golden boy Troy Bolton be able to prove that not all Jocks are the same? Or will he hurt Ryan too? TRYAN TROYxRYAN SLASH
1. New School

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first High School Musical Fic so please let me know what you think!**

 **I'm going back through and fixing any mistakes I find and just make it easier to read.**

 **As Always feel free to contact me Email, Tumblr & Twitter!**

 **All my info is on my profile!**

 **Emails will come straight to my phone!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **All Jocks**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 ** _"New School"_**

* * *

Troy Bolton walked up to the bottom of the steps that led to East paused briefly and took a deep, calming breath. _'Here it is'_ He thought to himself. _'Sophomore year'_ he continued and with one more deep breath he ascended the steps toward the entrance to the school.

Once at the top of the steps he spotted his best friends, and fellow Wild Cat basketball team mates. Troy plastered a grin on his face to hide the nerves that he thought he had calmed already.

"Hey guys." He greeted happily. They all turned at once and grinned. "Hey Bolton" Chad was the first one to greet him and clap a hand on his back."Hey" Zeke and Jason echoed just as happy to see their Team Captain.

"How was your summers?" Troy asked to strike up a conversation among his friends as they made their way towards the doors and entered the building.

* * *

 _ **7:55am**_

* * *

Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan are just now pulling into the parking lot of East High in their took this time to pull out the mirror and reapply some foundation. Ryan grunted in disapproval. She cut her eyes at him " _What_?" "Come on Shar, we are going to be late. It's our first day at this school." He said softly.

"I'm just making sure I look perfect for the guys today!" She defended. Ryan just rolled his eyes, knowing good and well that boys would run as soon as they got to know the real her."And you're one to talk! You spent like three hours on your _makeup_ this morning" she continued.

Ryan blushed at her emphasis on the word makeup. "I was _**not**_ putting on _makeup"_ he scoffed. She didn't look like she believed him. He just rolled his eyes again and exited the limo. "Come on before we are really late, Ry!" Sharpay all but screeched. Ryan huffed and followed his sister, "I hate being called _'Ry'_ " he mumbled as he hurried to keep up with her _'How was she moving so fast in those heels?'_ He wondered silently.

* * *

Troy and Chad had taken their seats in their homeroom class but Zeke and Jason had a different homeroom teacher, they probably wouldn't see them until lunch but that was alright because he had his best friend with him. He and Chad had been in the same class since kindergarten and have been best friends since day one.

The late bell was ringing as the door opened to the classroom and everyone turned to look as a blonde haired boy and girl entered the girl seemed to enjoy all of the eyes on her but the boy was blushing lightly and focusing on his feet and his posture screaming that he didn't really like the attention like she did.

All of the boys were staring and smiling at her as Ryan had to suppress a small laugh at mean look she was getting from the female population in the room."Ah! There you are!" Mrs. Darbus announced clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention, not that it was necessary.

Everyone except Troy, he was in his own little world so he barely noticed what was going on. "This is Sharpay Evans and her Brother Ryan" She introduced them as Sharpay's eyes sparkled with happiness of being the center of attention. Ryan just placed himself behind her, allowing her to do the talking par usual.

"Hello everyone!" She bubbled "Its so nice to be here" She cooed as Ryan kept his eyes on a particularly interesting spot on the floor. "Hello" He spoke softly, blushing picked this moment to look up and acknowledge the new students, which was a mistake on his part really.

 ** _Troy's POV_**

I was in my own little world as I barely noticed people gawking and someone talking. Looking up, and I really wish I hadn't, I locked eyes with the sister...what was her name again? As I caught her eye I did all I could do, I smiled politely and attempted looked everywhere but her. This girl had this mischievous look in her eyes that made me super uncomfortable. In my effort to look anywhere, and I mean anywhere else, my gaze landed on the person basically being shielded by his sister.

I took in the way he looked, He had on a fedora...that is.. _.unusua_ l, blonde hair tucked under the hat. I can't see his eyes because he won't look up, he must be shy, nothing like his sister I noted.I guess he could feel my eyes on him because he looked up quickly and met my gaze for a quick second. His eyes, he had beautiful eyes...wait beautiful?

I shake my head and blush slightly but I don't look away but _he_ does back to his feet, allowing me to take in the rest of him. He is pretty skinny with skin that is pale, the complete opposite to mine, he is also wearing a pristine white polo and...pink pants...this guy is definitely... _different_ I thought in amusement.

 ** _Regular POV_**

The seat next to and behind Troy were open, so _of course_ Sharpay took the one next to him, which was fine by Ryan he preferred the back.

As they took their seats Sharpay immediate turned to Troy "Hi, i'm Sharpay" She bubbled. Troy just looked at her for a second and managed to introduce himself "Um...Troy" he said politely at which Ryan just rolled his eyes and mumbled something inaudible. The mumbling did **_not_ **go unnoticed and to his surprise He looked up to see the very tan boy in front of him turned around looking at him intently.

 _'Oh crap, what did I miss? He looking at me like he's expecting something!'_ Ryan panicked internally, "Wha...what?" He managed to stumble out only blushing chuckled softly, making the blonde boy blush a little more, "I said, Hey I'm Troy" he repeated grinning at the other boy. "Ry...Ryan" the blonde managed as Troy smiled nicely.

"Nice to meet you." Troy said happily, grinning even more."You...to" Ryan said returning his smile with a small one of his own and blushing turned back around still grinning _'This is going to be a great year'_ He thought to happily to himself. Ryan continued to smile as well for the rest of the period.

* * *

Ryan and Sharpay had different lunch hours so the blonde-haired boy was walking alone down the hall to trade his books for his next set of had just closed his locker when part of the football team came down the hall in a group, leaving the turned to walk towards the lunchroom when all of a sudden he was pushed up against the locker he had just closed."Hey _Fag,_ nice pants." He heard one of the say before his stomach exploded in pain, he doubled over, guessing the owner of the voice had punched him.

The football players all laughed at his pain and kept walking in the direction they were going before, like nothing had took a deep breath and regained his composure, wiped his eyes from where a few tears had slipped out from the pain, and continued to make his way to his original destination, the lunchroom like nothing had happened.


	2. What if I'm gay?

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 edited.**

 **As always feel free to contact me.**

 **Emails come straight to my phone.**

 **All of my information is on my profile.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 _ **All Jocks**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **"What if I Was Gay"**_

* * *

Ryan entered the cafeteria and looked around briefly before focusing on where he was going instead of the people he figured were looking at him. He took a deep breath and went to stand in the lunch line. Troy was sitting around with all of his friends just laughing and joking when he noticed the new boy walk in, noticing that the poor guy looked nervous. Troy went to get up and go greet him when he felt a hand on his chest, looking down at it he followed the offending hand up to its owner. "Chad? What are you doing" he asked curiously.

" _Me_? What are **_you_** doing?" Troy frowned. "Well, for your information I was going to go say Hello to the new kid, he's in our first class." Chas just shook his head. "I know he is, Troy, look how he's dressed. Do You really think _these guys_ " gesturing to their friends "would accept someone like _him?"_ The way Chad said _"him_ " really got under his skin for some reason, but he just shook it off. Troy rolled his eyes and tried to walk over to Ryan again but was once again stopped by Chad.

"Come on man just let it go." Chad said,Troy huffed and nodded and returned to his place at the table, still watching Ryan out of the corner of his got his lunch and paid for it, then turning to survey where he was going to sit, spotting an empty table he thought 'Good, empty,' then took another deep breath and headed over to the table. He sat his food down and pulled a book out of his bag and read while he ate.

Troy sighed _'He hasn't made any friends yet, he's eating alone'_ he thought sadly. _'Screw this'_ was his next thought as he got up before Chad could notice, walking over to the table where the blonde was sitting. The boy didn't seem to notice Troy's presence at first so he cleared his throat which made the boy jump and flinch.

 ** _Ryan's POV_**

' _This food is awful, but this book is pretty good._ ' I mused to myself while I enjoyed my much needed silence and peace, that is until someone cleared their throat.I almost jump out of my skin, making the bruise that I'm sure is forming on my abdomen hurt, making me wince in pain. I look up and see who the offender is,"T...Troy?" I mange. He gives me a, what I can only describe as dazzling, smile and I blush slightly and advert my eyes."Hey Ryan." He continued and I'm trying really hard to focus on his words but it just isn't working.

"W...what?" I ask softly. Troy laughs and says "I said how is your first day going? Have you made any new friends?" and all I can manage is a shake of my head no _'Great, he probably thinks I'm an invalid.'_ Sighing, I was just about to speak up but then someone else approached with a basketball in tow. My eyes get a little wider but I advert them to the book I was reading to keep Troy from seeing my reaction.

 ** _Regular POV_**

Once Chad had realized where Troy had run off to, he decided he needed to _"save"_ him, grabbing his basketball he headed over. The two occupants of the table didn't know he was there until he was right on them, seeing the new kids eyes get kinda big and look away. _'Jeez jumpy much? It's not like I'm going to hit him with the ball'_ Chad thought to had caught Ryan's reaction as well but chose not to address it right now, placing the ball on the table, Chad leaned on it.

"Come on _El Capitan_ , it's time to practice some free throws, just because you're the _captain_ doesn't mean you don't need practice" Chad joked. Ryan spoke up softly "C...Captain?" He asked,looking between the boys. Troy had a shy grin and his hand on the back of his head. _'Why am I blushing?'_ he thought but pushed it to the back of his mind as quickly as it had appeared there. "Yeah...I'm the Captain of the Basketball team" he said a little embarrassed by the attention that was on him. "Oh...you're a jock..." Ryan said softly, it wasn't a question, just an observation but he sound disappointed.

Troy smiled and said proudly "Yeah I am", not noticing the disappointed tone, "Come on man" Chad pushes. "I think my free throws are just fine thank you very much, I'm just gonna talk to Ryan here for a little longer." He shot Chad a look that said _'don't start'._ Chad was about to give up when Ryan spoke up again, "No, it's okay go practice I have to go anyways." He looked to Chad "Nice to meet you". The blonde gathered his stuff and was walking away before Troy could really even process what happened, huffing he mumbled "good job Chad" and walked off. Chad just sat there confused _'What'd I do?'_ He thought.

Ryan made it out the doors of the lunchroom and he could finally take a breath, _'That was close, guess they didn't want to make a scene in the Cafeteria'_ he thought as he walked towards his locker. Once he reached his locker Sharpay was waiting on him, sighing relief at the familiar face, he greeted his sister "Hey Shar. How's your day going?" She carried on about boys and classes and everything else, but he wasn't really listening.

The bell rang and he sighed again, _'Time for gym'_ He thought sadly.

* * *

Ryan walked into the gymnasium and saw everyone standing around with, who he assumed to be the coach, in the spotted Troy and the other boy from the cafeteria, they had their Wildcat basketball uniforms on. 'Bolten' was written on the back of Troys and 'Danforth' on the back of the other boy's jersey, he noticed.

They continued laughing about something after the coach had said be quite, the blonde then saw the Coach slap Troy upside his head and tell him to hush, which Troy laughed and obeyed. Ryan's face screwed up at the scene he had just witnessed _'Are the coaches allowed to do that here?'_ he thought."Okay everyone, I'm coach Bolton, most of you know that and you also know this will be a second study hall for everyone not on the basketball team. We use this class for an extra practice. So take your seats on the bleachers and do something productive with your time" Ryan understood now _,'His father'_ he thought to himself.

Everyone not on the team headed for the bleachers as Ryan saw Coach Bolton put his arm around Troy and ruffle his hair, to which Troy laughed and headed out to the court. The blonde smiled sadly _'Maybe I should have taken up sports...then maybe dad would actually like me.'_ shaking the thought from his head, he pulled out his book again while the boys started practice.

* * *

About 20min before the period was over Coach Bolton told the boys to go shower up, looking up the blonde saw Troy wave at him as they headed into the locker room. Ryan just pretended he didn't see it and looked back at his book, making Troy frown a little bit as he proceeded to the locker room. Seeing this exchange, Chad screwed his face up and followed his friends into the locker room.

When they got in the locker room Chad chose to speak up, "What are you doing Troy?" He asked. Frowning, Troy responded, "What do you mean?" he asked. Chad sighed, "With the new kid..." Chad was cut off by Troy " ** _Ryan_** " he correcte. Shooting his captain a look, he continued "With **_Ryan_**...he obviously doesn't want a friend. I mean he ignored you and barely talks" Chad reasoned."I think he's just shy. Everyone needs a friend, Chad" Troy defended. "If you hang out with him people are gonna think you're...you know..." Chad reasoned.

Troy's face screwed up, he knew what Chad was saying but he wanted to hear him say it. "They'll think I'm _what exactly?"_ He looked pointedly at his friend who now had his hand on the back of his neck looking everywhere but Troy.

"... _gay_..." Chad whispered like it was the worst thing ever, Troy huffed. "What if I _was_?" He found himself asking and not knowing why. Chad's eyes got big " _Are_ you?" he asked incredulously. Troy cut his eyes at him, but he wavered a little bit "N...No! but if I was, would you just stop being my best friend?" Chad was mad now "Of course not! You're my _**BEST**_ friend! Do you think something like that would change it?" He asked.

Troy smirked as the realization hit Chad, he sighed. "You're right, it shouldn't matter. We can both try to make him feel welcome." Chad said defeated as the bell rang. "I forgot my books on the bleachers. I'm going to run and get them. I'll catch up with you." He told the captain as Troy grinned and nodded okay. Chad walked out of the locker room mumbling "Stupid Troy...making me be a decent human.." as Troy laughed to himself. Chad stopped walking when he heard a noise from the hallway that leads into the gym, walking over he was shocked at what he found.

* * *

 ** _-With Ryan-_**

* * *

The be finally rang and everyone started to leave, but Ryan wanted to finish up his chapter so he hung back for a minute, marking his page he got up to leave. The blonde heard voices coming from the hall that leads out of the gym. "I have to talk to coach Bolton real quick." one male voice said, making Ryan freeze up, to which the other responded "You're not even on the basketball team," making Ryan relax as he walked for the hallway.

He got half way down only to be greeted with the wall, someone had slammed him against the brick wall. _'That's going to leave a mark'_ He thought sourly, looking up to see who had done it. The offender was the same guy from earlier ' _Just my luck'_ he thought bitterly. His thought was cut short by a fist connecting with his face, his attacker rared back again to hit him a second time. He closed his eyes but nothing happened as he heard another voice "What's going on here?" The voice asked.

He couldn't see who it belonged to yet, _'I know that voice'_ Ryan thought through the pain as the bully responded to the voice "None of your business _Danforth"_ he spat, causing Ryan to flinch. The blonde could hear the smirk in the next response. "Well you're in _MY_ gym so I believe I'll make it my business, or do we need to ask coach Bolton who's business it is?" he asked, causing the bully to huff and drop Ryan, who immediately got up and collected his thing.

One more push from the bully, against the wall,as he mumbled "Not worth it". Ryan was trying to regain composure as he heard footsteps coming towards him, they stopped in front of him and the person offered him a hand to which he flinched away. Mumbling a "Thanks", the blonde got up and headed out of the gym.

 ** _Chad's POV_**

I had just peeked around the corner to see the ne...Ryan pressed against the wall by one of the neanderthals on the Football team, Bryce I think it is, looked like he was about to hit him. I sigh, I can't let them do it, it's not the type of person I am. "What's going on here?" I ask, Bryce responded that it's none of my business, in which I asked if I needed to ask the coach whose business it is.

Cringing as he pushes Ryan against the wall again, I walk down to give him a hand. He flinched away but I saw a bruise forming on his jaw, sighing ' _I was too late, I thought I stopped it'._ I was going to tell him that I was sorry for how he was being treated but he jumped up and left, and now I have a dilemma, "Do I tell Troy..."

 ** _Ryan's POV_**

I made it to my next class, my jaw already swelling, but I just ignored it and came in and sat in the back. The only free seat, ironically, was by Troy. _'Great'_ . Feeling his questioning eyes on me, I kept my eyes on my desk, I wouldn't be able to keep the tears away if I looked up. I refuse to cry, they won't get the satisfaction.

 _ **Troy's POV.** _

I hear the door open, looking up I see Ryan. _'What the...'_ I thought, his face looks like it has a bruise forming, it's puffy too. I keep looking at him, knowing he can feel it, but he refuses to look up. I make a mental note to talk to him after class, as I hear the door open again. It's Chad this time, slipping in looking...guilty? I automatically get angry _'Did Chad do this to him?!'_ I thought, _'I'll talk to them both after class'_ I continued to think,with a frown.

The frown lasted the entire class period.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad I have some people following this story! It's the first time I've written in a LONG time. So if y'all could leave some comments to let know what you think? That'd be great. Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!

Troy has spent the whole class grinding his teeth in anger at the thought of what chad might have done, chewing on his pencil eraser impatiently as the clocked ticked slowly and looking sympathetically at the blonde to his right.

Troy didn't know if Ryan could feel his stare but he hoped he could. Just to know that someone was there for him if nothing else.

Ryan could definitely feel Troy's stare. But he knew if he looked up it would all be over so he kept his eyes on the teacher the whole period he would wait till he was home to deal with these emotions, privately.

The bell rang. 'Finally' Troy thought, It took all of Ryan's self control not to visibly jump at the sound of the bell. He sighed in relief, 'one class left' he thought.

Troy was about to get Ryan's attention but the teacher spoke first "Mr. Evans, could you stay for a second please?" She asked. He just nodded.

Troy huffed silently and then he spotted Chad walking out the door, totally in a daze.

That's why he had a look of shock when Troy caught up with him in 3 easy strides and spun him around and pushed him up against the lockers.

"What the hell man?" Chad said, clearly startled out of his thoughts. "Did you do that to him?" Troy demanded in a low growl.

~Chad's POV~

I walked silently to the door of the classroom to head to my last class. Thank God it was just study hall. By the time I'm exiting the door I've made my decision.

I'm not telling Troy anything. I'll wait it out. Maybe it was a one time thing. I'm completely startled out of my thoughts when I'm pushed up against the lockers.

"What the hell man" I say as I shoot a glare at Troy. "Did you do that?" He growled out at me.

I just frowned more. "Do what exactly?" I asking hoping the utter confusion I was feeling was showing. It was. Troy backed up a little.

~Troy's POV~

'Calm down Troy, this is your best friend ' I had to take a deep breath. I figured it smart to listen to that little voice.

I let out a breath and back up off Chad a little. 'He's obviously confused' I think to myself. I stop for a second and gather my thoughts.

'Why in the world am I THIS mad?' I let out another breath, controlling myself.

'That's a discussion for another time you annoying little voice!' I scolded my inner voice for horrible timing.

"Ryan's face...Did you do that?"I asked, calmly this time.

~Normal POV~

Chad's face was a mixture of emotions. But they all got clouded over by one in particular, anger. "You think I hit him?" He asked incredulously.

Before Troy could answer he continued "You think I hit anyone?" He spat. Chad had to breathe. "Troy when have you known me to lay my hands on someone?" Troy thought but only for a second "Never..." he muttered.

"Exactly" Chad stated. "And I have no reason to start now" he finished more softly.

Troy sighed in frustration and sent his fist into the locker next to Chad's head.

Chad didn't even flinch he knew Troy wasn't going to hit him. But to on lookers it looked like he was about to knock him out.

They here a squeak and both turn their head to see Ryan standing there.

When he saw they were looking he adverted his eyes and was about to walk away.

Troy was quick 'when did he get that fast' Chad thought amusingly to himself. Troy grabbed Ryan's arm to stop him.

He grabbed his upper arm and Ryan froze for a second then spun around to face Troy.

Holding the book from their last class haphazardly in front of his face. 'Protecting himself?' Troy thought 'From me?'

Troy's heart sank a little when he looked at Ryan who of course adverted his eyes. But not before Troy saw it. The pure fear that lay in those beautiful eyes.

He immediately released his grip on Ryan. 'Beautiful?' His inner voice chided Troy just huffed.

"Ca...can I j...just g...go?" Ryan asked softly, stammering over his words, and still not looking at the other two boys.

"Of course" Troy breathed out, not wanting to scare him. Ryan backed away slowly and headed towards the study hall room.

~Ryan's POV~

'Stupid teacher' I mumble as I'm walking away. 'Why in the world does she think I'd like to do theater?' I contemplate.

I then look down at my outfit and huff out an 'Oh, yeah, that'. I finally make it to the door of the classroom and open it.

What I see is shocking to say the least. I see an angry Chad and an even more angry Troy. They seem to be arguing.

I want to break it up but I freeze. 'I don't want to be caught between the two.' I think

'My luck they'll decide to forget what they're arguing about and beat me up instead' I think bitterly.

'I'd better just go' I'm about to turn to leave when I see Troy bring his hand back.

I thought for sure he'd hit Chad. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see the impact.

I hear a noise that sounds like metal being hit, I squeak out loud and my eyes shoot open. Both boys turn to look at me.

'Uhoh' I think so gracefully. 'I'll just...' As I'm turning to leave I feel a grip on my upper arm I freeze for a moment.

That moment feels like an eternity to me, I have a quick flashback of my dad grabbing my arm and hauling me backwards saying "come ere you little faggot" in a drunken slur.

I break that trance fairly quickly and I spin around to make sure it isn't really him, but just in case I have my book in front of me.

I meet Troy's eyes for a millisecond. Then mine are on the floor waiting for a punch, an insult something.

But he just lets go, quickly like I'm on fire or something.

I asked if I could just go. And he said yes?? 'What is he playing at' I thought as I walked quickly to study hall.

~Normal POV~

Troy shot a questioning look over his shoulder to Chad, who in turn just shrugged. They both made their way to the study hall room in silence.

A/N: well that was cheaper 3! Please tell me what you think so far!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is. Part 4! Let me know what you think!! Please review! I love to know everyone's opinions.!

Normal POV

Ryan made it to the study hall room first and quickly and quietly took a seat at the back of the class. He read the board that had "No Talking" scrawled across it in horrible hand writing.

That's when he noticed other students begin to come in. He opened up one of his text books and began to read.

Ryan's POV

'Maybe if I just sit here quietly no one will mess with me' I thought hopefully. It worked for about 5 minuets until 5 guys from the football team came through the door , followed by Troy and Chad.

I sank down in my 'Don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me' I chanted in my head. I risked a peek up and saw that the one Chad had called

" Bryce" had spotted me.

I looked around helplessly until my eyes locked with Chad's. I pleaded silently with my eyes hoping he would understand.

Chad's POV

As I walked into study hall I locked eyes with Ryan, he looked completely terrified. I scanned the room and found the hoard of Neanderthals about to make their way towards his table. 'Think think think' I said over and over to myself.

"Aha" I mumbled and grabbed, a very confused, Troy's wrist. "Let's sit over here" and I dragged him behind me, bobbing and weaving through people and tables until we reached the table where Ryan was seated in the middle with a seat on either side of him.

To say he looked shocked was an understatement. I plopped ,an even more confused than before,Troy down on one side and placed myself quickly on the other.

Breathing a little hard I regained control of my breathing and smirked up at the football players who were glaring in our direction. "What the hell chad?" I heard a harsh whisper that broke me from my gloating.

I glanced at Ryan, who had another pleading look on his face, I just sighed and rolled my eyes "I really like to sit in the back of the room and these were the only seats left" I say shrugging and I'm pretty sure I hear Ryan sigh a relieved sigh.

Troy just raises an eyebrow and nods his head slowly "Uhuh..." he manages before the teacher comes in. Tory and I And most of the class give a collective groan as the coach walks in already telling everyone to do their homework and not make a peep.

Ryan raises a questioning eyebrow and Troy and I. I look at Troy and nod my head towards Ryan. Troy looks at Ryan and understands the question. I pull out my book and pretend to read.

Troy's POV

'What in the hell is Chad's problem?! We just scared the crap out of this kid not 10 minuets ago in the hallway! and now he's almost jumping over chairs and tables to get back here to sit with him. I don't fit the 'dumb jock' stereotype but I'm totally lost right now'

I was drawn out of my inner monologue when I noticed Chad was trying to get my attention. I look over at him curiously and he's nodding to Ryan. I look to Ryan who has a confused look on his face.

Thinking a minute 'Ohhh the coach'. As if he sees I understand he opens his mouth to whisper. I shake my head furiously and put a finger to my lips.

I look to see if the coach is looking, he's playing on his phone, I roll my eyes 'what a great teacher he is' I think sarcastically. I take out a piece of and grab my pencil. I think a minute about what I want to say.

"That is coach Rogers. He's the football coach."

I scribble quickly and slide the note on Ryan's book. He read it and just raised another questioning eyebrow. I grabbed the note back and made sure the coach was still occupied with his phone.

"Do you have a phone?"

Ryan nodded slowly. I held out my hand expectingly. He was hesitant but he handed me his phone. I grabbed it and typed my number in and saved it as Troy and sent myself a text. I handed him his phone back. I grabbed mine out and started to text him.

Troy:

"I'd rather text it out than write it where anyone could find the piece of paper."

Troy:

"The football team and Basketball team don't exactly get along...my dad doesn't play favorites but coach Rogers certainly does. He hates our team. Especially me and Chad"

I saw Ryan open his phone and read my messages. I tucked my phone back in my pocket and pretended to do some work while I waited for a response.

Ryan's POV

'I JUST GOT A GUY'S PHONE NUMBER' my brain yelled at me. 'Calm down he just wanted to tell you something that he didn't want to write down.' My inner reasoning kicked in. 'Don't you dare believe this boy is your friend. You will just get hurt'. I read the message again, and feeling more confident over text I responded.

Ryan:

"Hmm..."

Ryan:

"And here I thought all jocks stuck together..."

I heard Troy try not to snort. But he failed miserably. I smirked to myself. I glanced up and saw the coach looking at him with a glare. So I slid my phone back into my pocket as I continued to work on some of my homework.

Troy's POV

I slid my phone back into my pocket again and continued looking at my math book. Sighing 'I really suck at math. I'm definitely going to need some help this year if I'm going to pass" I let my head plop down on my book in frustration.

I look over to catch a peek at what Ryan is working on. 'Math' he thought. He looked to Ryan's face 'He doesn't look like he's in psychical pain when he does math like I do' I thought with amusement.

'I have to remember to ask him later' I was snapped out of my thoughts by the final bell. I got up to go and turned back towards Chad and Ryan.

"Hey Chad text me later?" I called out as he got up to leave. He nodded in my direction. I turned towards Ryan who was still putting his books in his bag.

"Hey..." I started slowly. He looked up at me curiously "Text me later when you're not busy..?" I asked "...I need to ask you something" I finished. 'Why do I feel like I'm asking a girl out?!' I question myself 'I'm just telling him to text me. Lord.'

"Sure.." he says softly but it's loud enough to stop me from questioning my sanity for a moment. I smile and nod the. Walk away. 'Jesus, tell me I was blushing the whole time' I roll my eyes and head to my dads office to wait to head home.

Ryan's POV

I finish packing up all of my stuff and go to my locker to meet my sister. "Hey Shar" I say and she just makes a noise that lets me know she acknowledged my existence but is too busy in her phone to actually talk to me.

I roll my eyes as we get in the limo. I'm deep in thought the entire ride home, wondering what in the world Troy would want ME to text HIM for. I'm shaken out of my thoughts as the limo door opens. Shar and I climb out and head up to the house.

We walk through the door "Mom, we're home" I yell and hope she hears. She does "Oh good! Kids come into the kitchen your Father is home early!" Is her response.

I just stand there frozen. "Dad..." I squeak out.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. :) let me know what you think!!

Normal POV

Troy got home and went straight to his room, after kissing his mom hello and telling her that he had a decent day at school, leaving out all things regarding new students.

He plopped down on his bed with a dejected sigh. Taking out his phone he skimmed through his messages.

Chad:

What's up Bolten?

Troy grinned a little. And responded

Troy:

Nothing, waiting on Ryan to text me.

Troy hit send them face-palmed and quickly composed another message.

Troy:

I'm going to ask him to tutor me in math...

He amended before checking again to see if he has a message from the blonde.

Troy's POV

'Why in the world did I think of Ryan?? And WHY did I mention to Chad I was waiting on a text from aforementioned blonde?!' I thought to myself 'And when did my inner voice use such words as 'aforementioned' I questioned myself shaking my head.

'All of this is giving me a headache, bottom line I'm acting like a freaking girl' I sighed. Tossing my phone on the bed I decided to get started on some homework to distract myself from being so impatient.

'You miss him' my inner voice chided. 'Why are you working against me?? You're MY inner voice' I pouted. Then shook my head at how ridiculous this inner conversation was.

I sat down and started on History homework, staying as far away from math as I possibly could.

Ryan's POV

'Breath' I told myself over and over but my lungs just were NOT cooperating. I looked over at Sharpay, who was already looking at me with worry.

"Stay calm and play the part he will be gone in a few days" she whispered quietly to me. I nodded my head slowly, forcing air into my lungs. I stand up straight and walk into the kitchen behind my sister.

"Hello my babies!" My mom chirped. I let a calm smile slip onto my face, trying to will my mind to slow down and calm down. "Hello mother" I say smiling "Hello Father" trying my hardest to keep my voice level and never letting the smile slip from my face.

"Did you have a good trip?" I asked as he leveled me with a stare, as if trying to figure me out. "I did, thank you for asking. Did you have a good first day at your new school?" He asked smoothly. Sighing internally I just nodded "Yes, father, I did. It's a very nice school."

I respond I reach up unconsciously and rub my arm where a scar and bruising has long since healed since the last time he was home. "If it's alright I need to go upstairs and start my homework" I ask. He rakes another look over me and nodded slowly "Okay, that's fine. Dinner is at 7".

A sigh relief in my head "Yes sir." I give my Mom a pec on the cheek, the walk slowly, and calmly out of the kitchen. 'Just make it to your room, and it'll be okay' I say to myself as I ascend the stairs and finally make it to my room.

I shut the door with my back pressed against the cold wood, I slide down into a sitting position, still mentally telling myself to breath and letting the tears flow freely down my face.

I let out a breath that I had been holding since I walked in the door. 'He will NOT get to me this time' I told myself sternly, as I caught my breath and wiped my tears furiously.

'Not this time' I repeated. Sighing, I really do have homework to do...but I'll check my phone really quick.

'No new Messages' popped up on the screen. Sighing. 'Oh yeah! He told ME to Message him' I mentally face-palmed.

I stared at my phone like it had offended me, which it had because well it didn't compose the message for me. I hugged and pouted slightly, throwing myself on my bed.

I looked at the phone again and worried my bottom lip with my teeth. I typed and erased messages at least 10 times before I was at least a little satisfied with the outcome.

Troy's POV

Finally finishing my history paper I sigh and go over to my bed to grab my phone.

'3 New Messages'

Popped up on the screen.

My heart skipped a little and my breath hitched slightly. 'Stop being a girl, it's a friggin text message from a GUY for God's sake!' I corrected my body's response.

'I'll just read Chad's first to calm myself down'

Chad:

You're waiting on your gay, man crush to text you! Aww that's...sickening dude...really?'

I frowned 'Did he really think...'

Thought cut short by reading his next message.

Chad

The you acting like a girl part, not the gay man crush part...'

Chad corrected after apparently he saw how it sounded.

I blushed 'why do I keep doing that!' And response to Chad.

Troy:

I'm NOT gay! And I do NOT have a 'gay man crush' ! He's a FRIEND, Chad jeez bro. And I'm not acting like a girl! I really need help in math!

I sent back furiously. Sighing frustratedly. 'Oh yeah! Ryan's Message!' I perked up a little 'Stop that' I told myself, taking a deep breath I read his message.

Ryan:

Hello Troy, it's Ryan, Incase you didn't get a chance to save my number. You said you needed to ask me something?

I worried my lip with my teeth as I finally decided on a response 'total gay man crush' my mind chided. I rolled my eyes at myself 'Thanks Chad'.

Troy:

Yeah man, I already had your number saved. I was going to ask you if you're any good at math? I saw you yesterday working in study hall and you seemed to know what you were doing.

Ryan:

Yes, Troy I am pretty good at math. Are you having trouble?

I grinned. 'I'm glad he broached the subject'

Troy:

Yes I am. Man, I'm horrible at math. Is there any way you can help me?

I bit my lip waiting on a response, which came almost immediately.

Ryan:

Of course, Troy. I'd be happy to help.

I grinned from ear to ear and headed down stairs to see what was for dinner.

Ryan's POV

I grinned happily, putting my phone away. I heard a hard knock on my door, I looked at the clock on my night stand and froze. 7:15. "Ryan!" Boomed a voice on the other side of the door. I shook visibly. 'Dad...' I thought.

"Open the door, NOW!" Came the voice again. 'He does NOT sound happy' I thought.

'This is going to be a long night' I sighed as I walked towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV

Ryan walked into the school building slowly, not wanting to deal with today at all. He sighed to himself when he rounded the corner to see half of the football team standing by his locker.

He stood rooted in his spot.

Ryan's POV:

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' I thought to myself. 'Because you're officially the school fag now' a harsh voice reminded me. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

Chad's point of view.

'Well I'm an idiot' I thought to myself as I spotted a frozen version of Ryan. 'And here I thought it was gonna be a good day' I thought sarcastically as I served what was going on. "Damn it Troy" I cursed under my breath, taking in the scene. I walked up, obviously startling the poor guy, tossing a friendly arm around him.

He actually jumped and looked at me like I'd lost my mind. I just smiled. "Hey Ryan, what's up man" I say nonchalantly, mumbling "Just smile, talk to me and don't make eye contact with them. Get your books and we will get out of there". He just nodded slowly at me.

"Hello Chad." He said smiling a little. We chatted a little until we got to his locker, by passing the football players. He got his books and just when I thought we were gonna get away with it .

Hey, Danforth you batting for the other team now?" I tried really hard not to kick his teeth in, I should get a medal for this bullshit. All I do is roll my eyes and try to steer us away.

"Danforth! I was talking to you!", sighing I turned my head to look at him, not to sound dramatic or anything but this dude had an evil glint in his eye. 'Shit' I cursed to myself, scanning the hallway.

Finally I meet Troy's eyes. I just hope he's getting the message I'm trying to silently convey, apparently he does because he puts on that fake smile and heads their way.

Troy's POV

Chad looks like he's about ready to shit a brick. He made eye contact with me the second I walked in, I saw his arm around Ryan, that made me angry. I'm not sure why though. 'Jealousy' a little voice chided me.

'No, not right now.' I snapped at the voice. I put up my fake bullshit of a front and headed over. I came up, also throwing my arm around Ryan's shoulder, he flinched slightly then looked to see who it was and he smiled hesitantly.

"Hey Ry." I said "Hey Chad, come on guy's we can't be late for home room" and before the meatheads could say anything I steered us away and towards are class.

We all sat together today, in the back of the class. We all plopped down in our seats and breathed a sigh of relief. I pulled out my phone and created a group text.

Group message:

Troy: Okay guys, spill. What the crap was all that?

Ryan: It was...nothing..

Troy: BULL.

I saw Ryan jump a little out of the corner of my eye. Sighing in defeat.

Troy: Fine guys, don't tell me. Keep your little secrets.

Chad: Dude, just tell him or I will.

Ryan:...

I saw chad roll his eyes and lean over to whisper to me as Ryan sunk lower in his seat. "The guys on the football team have been messing with him.." he said. It was taking a minute to process "The black eye...?" I managed.

Chad nodded. I tried so hard but I couldn't control my anger, I was usually so calm and level headed but this just hit a button. The bell rang and I was the first one out of the room. Before I could think straight my hand connected with the closest locker.

Pain. All I could feel was pain, better than the helpless feeling from before I guess. I was about to connect again with the locker but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

I turned my furious eyes to see who it was that stopped me. It was Chad "Let me go" I growled out. "No, Troy if you mess up your hand, you won't be able to play basketball!" That made me even more mad, was that all that Chad cares about? Stupid basketball!

I jerked my hand away harshly to get it away from him, but it connected with something. I turn to look and see Ryan holding his lip. A trickle of blood running down his chin. My anger quickly slid away and was replaced with shame.

"Ryan..." I managed and I saw hurt flash in his eyes. I reached out to touch his shoulder and he flinched away and looked up at me wide eyed. Fear. Fear was all I could see in his eyes as he brought his fingers to touch his busted lip.

I expected him to get mad and yell at me and demand I say I'm sorry, which I am and I'd have gladly done. But instead he just picks up his books that I made him drop and turns and walks slowly to his next class.

I found muses wishing that he had yelled at me, cussed me, done something! Because the silence hurts so much more. I turned back to a shocked Chad. "Chad...what did I just do...?" I asked almost inaudibly.

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll fix it" he said and ran off after Ryan. All I could do is stand there and stare.

Ryan's POV

'I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't.' I said over and over in my head like a mantra as I tried to put as much space between Troy and I as possible.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost whimpered 'I'm so weak'. I said to myself before I turned to see who it was. 'Chad' I though.

"Look, Ryan..." I cut him off "It's okay, Chad. No big deal" I say softly and give him a small smile.

"No it's not.." I cut him off again. "Really it is, I have to get to my next class. See you later" I say and walk off before he could say anything else. "I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't." I continued that mantra as I walked into my next class.

I plop down and look at my phone.

Troy: Ryan, I'm so sorry.

I hit delete. I have enough people being jerks to me in my life. I don't need another.


End file.
